The Art of Love
by Someone Who Believed
Summary: What is love? It's anything and everything, from the smallest gestures to the largest. It's happy, funny, crazy, sad, and everything in between. But most of all, it's about them, together. A collection of one-shots featuring Kutau, Rimahiko, and Amuto
1. Love Means Challenges

Hello! Thanks for taking the time to read this! Basically this 'story' is going to be a collection of one-shots focusing on Kutau, Rimahiko and Amuto (and possibly whatever ever else pops into my mind). There might be a lot of Kutau because they are my favorite couple, but I will incorporate the other couples because I love them too! These one-shots are like a snippet into their lives, moments, words, action, thoughts and phrases that make them fall in love. There is no particular order or plot (although some might be connected with one another) , it's just a fun read. I hope you enjoy!

**If any of you have an idea for a one-shot don't be shy and tell me! I'd love to write anything you guys would be interested in! **

**Pairing:** Kutau (Kukai x Utau)

**Genre:** Romance/ humor

**Summary:** Falling in love is easy, getting the other person to fall in love with you, well that's the real challenge. Good thing Kukai Souma loves a good challenge. Maybe if he's persistent enough with these Ramen challenge, Utau might finally see him as more than a kid one day. (Set before Shugo Chara Encore! This is a viewing of what leads to Encore!)

* * *

><p><strong>Love Means Challenges<strong>

"_The Art of Love is largely the art of persistence"_

_~ Albert Ellis_

Kukai Soma loved a challenge. It was a fact, plain and simple. Anyone who knew him could tell how much fun he had when he was competing for something. It wasn't that because he loved the glory of winning or liked to show off, but rather he loved the feeling of accomplishment and the rush he felt from giving it his all. Whenever he competed in something, be it in sports or whatever else he was doing, he always tried his best and he always had the high sort of feeling. The heart pounding, excited kind of feeling that he just could never get enough of.

So yes, he was competitive but he'd like to think that was a good thing. It meant that he was passionate and fun, even though he did go a bit over bored at times. But being competitive wasn't a bad thing, in fact being competitive and outgoing had helped him make new friends and experience new things.

Kukai chuckled to himself, as a blonde girl with purple eyes suddenly flashed through his mind. Utau Hoshina was just as competitive as he was, if not more. Whenever they would hang out, which was whenever Utau had free time in her schedule, it was usually because she had issued him a 'challenge'. Don't get him wrong though, he enjoyed those meetings, it was refreshing and fun just being with her. It was just that he wasn't sure what his relationship to the blonde was. He would've liked to think of them as friends, but if he brought it up with Utau he was sure to get a snort and some rude comment.

Kukai sighed to himself but smiled, "I wonder why I put up with her."

Before he could continue his train of thought, his phone suddenly rang. Snatching it off his desk he looked at the screen and chuckled, "Speak of the Devil," he muttered.

Flipping open his phone he saw a picture of Utau in front of a ramen shop. 'Ramen challenge. Don't keep me waiting.'

Very Utau. Shutting his phone, Kukai prepared to leave. As he opened the front doo her shouted, "I'm heading out!"

His reply was a series of grunts from his brothers. He left quickly before one of them could ask what where he was going, or worse, ask him to do some errands on the way. As much as Kukai loved his brothers, they could be a real pain sometimes. Especially when they wanted to know something, then they were downright impossible. Kukai was glad that they hadn't found out about his friendship with Utau. If any of his brothers found out he was sure he wouldn't hear the end of it. ("Kukai is friends with Utau Hoshina?" "What could she see in him?" "Are you treating her right?" "Do we need to have THE TALK?)

Kukai shuttered. It was scary enough just imagining it.

Finally making his way closer to the restaurant he noticed that something was off. It took him a while but he realized that people were walking slower when they passed the restaurant, and that they began to whisper as they passed. The people weren't focused on the restaurant at all, instead they were focused on the blond girl, with a long white coat, large sunglasses and an even larger hat, who was standing in front of the restaurant. Kukai grinned, no way was he going to pass this up.

Silently walking up to the girl he yelled (quite loudly), "Hello great and amazing singer, Utau Hoshina!"

The people who were once trying to inconspicuously catch a glance of the unknown girl, were now outwardly staring at both her and her companion. Some had turned around because they had heard the boy yell something about a singer, while other had turned because right after his declaration came a loud noise (which distinctly sounded like a boot colliding with another person's shin) and a yelp of pain. It was quite a comical sight, even Kukai had to admit that. Him kneeling on the ground after being kicked and Utau looking like she was enjoying every minute he was in pain. For a brief second he wonder what this might look like to the bystander who had witnessed the scene, but he didn't have much time to dwell on it because Utau had already entered the store.

"That really hurt, you know?" Kukai said as he walked into the restaurant, faking a limp to emphasize his point.

Utau rolled her eyes at him, "Quit being such a kid. We both know you've dealt with worse, and we both know you deserve it. Anyway what possessed you to do that anyway?"

Kukai took the seat next to her and shrugged, "I just couldn't resist. I mean you were practically begging me to do it with that getup you have on."

"The purpose of this 'get up' is to make sure no one sees the how I am going to look in my next music video." Utau said as she took off her sunglasses and hat, fixing her hair as soon as they were off. Kukai immediately noticed that she was wearing more make up than usual and that her hair was curled a bit.

"Well first off that was a horrible and clichéd disguise," he ignored the glare she sent him, "Secondly, I don't think you should disguise yourself. You are Utau Hoshina after all, the amazing and returning singer, aren't ya?" He said with a wink.

"Still such a kid," she muttered, but he saw the way her cheeks began to turn a slight shade of pink.

"And you still keep using that term, popstar. I told you I'm not a kid." He said in an exasperated tone. He couldn't remember how long she had been calling him a kid, but no matter how many times he insisted that she was wrong she would always say he was an immature kid. Kukai was quick to learn that Utau was as stubborn as she was competitive.

"Hm," was all he got as a response. Before he could start another argument about this, the chef was already in front of them, smiling.

"Ah, you two again! I hadn't seen you in a while and was wondering when you'd stop by! It's always more lively in the shop when you two are around." The man said kindly. Utau and Kukai both sent him a smile, glad that the man was more amused by their conversations/arguments than annoyed by them.

"So what will you two be having?" He asked as he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. Before either of them could answer a loud buzzing noise came from Utau's pocket. Flashing an apologetic smile to the man she reached for her phone to see who it was.

Turning to Kukai she said, "I need to take this for a second, do you mind ordering for me?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you want me to order for you. I'm not sure if you'll like it." he warned her.

"It's fine, we usually have the same order when we have out challenges. Just makes sure you make it a challenge, I don't want to defeat you too badly." She teased in her mocking tone.

Kukai laughed good naturedly, already used to Utau's come backs, "Sure, sure. Now get going, wouldn't want you to miss that important phone call."

As Utau went to look for a private spot, Kukai turned his attention back to the old man. "Sorry about that, she's busy with a lot of things right now and it takes up a lot of her time. I hope you didn't think she was rude."

The man laughed, "No, of course not. It's refreshing to see young people like her chasing their dreams. What's even better thought is that she has a great boyfriend like you supporting her."

"Yeah." Kukai said before he realized what the man had said, "Wait, I mean no! No, I'm not her b-boyfriend. We're just friends. Just good friends who like to eat ramen together. That's it, that's the only thing between us. Ramen."

Kukai desperately hopped that his face wasn't as red as he thought it was. He was just glad that Utau wasn't there to witness it, because if she had he wouldn't hear the end of it. Trying to clam himself down and fighting to remove the blush off his cheeks before Utau returned, Kukai dared to look at the man again.

The man was still smiling, in fact he looked about read to laugh, "Ah, I'm sorry about that. I had just assumed that you two were together, my mistake. Being old does that to you, you know? But really boy, hurry up and make her yours already. No point on wasting time." The man held up his hand before Kukai could protest, "Now son, I've seen the way you look at her. The way you look at her means one of two things. One, you already have her and plan on never letting her go or two, you want her. Seeing as you two aren't together mean that you want her, so hurry it up! A pretty girl like that is hard to come by and if you don't hurry she might get swept away by somebody else."

At that moment the sound of heels approaching could be heard. "Think about it young man. I'll go and start the food, don't worry I'll pick some good for you and you're _friend_."

The man chuckled to himself as he left as very dumbfounded and embarrassed Kukai Souma at the table. It wasn't until Utau had reached her seat again that Kukai regained his senses.

"You alright? You look like someone just told you Ikuto preferred dogs instead of cats." Utau said as she sat back down.

Kukai laughed nervously and combed through his hair, "I'm fine, I was just thinking about something too much I guess."

"Don't hurt yourself. I know how rare it is for you to use that brain of yours." She said smirking at the annoyed look he shot her.

"Yeah it's as rare as you saying something nice." That was able to wipe the smirk right off her. Kukai smiled, and gently shoved her shoulder, "I'm kidding."

After that they settled into one of their typical conversations about their lives, sports, music or whatever came into their heads. It was nice, Kukai had to admit. It was always fun being with Utau, no matter what they were doing he always had a good time.

Their conversation was interrupted when the waitress set down their food down in front of them. Kukai was secretly grateful that it had been the waitress and not the old man that had delivered the food. He didn't know what he would've done if he saw the man again.

Both Utau and Kukai then both reached out for the same pair of chopsticks only to have their hands brush. Kukai immediately retracted his hand and apologized, trying to fight down another blush.

"Stupid old man." He muttered to himself.

Utau raised an eyebrow at his behavior, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Just fine," He then reached for another pair of chopsticks and sighed. He was thankful that Utau wasn't the type of person to press for answers, if it were any other girl she would already be pestering him with a million questions.

"So are we going to start already?" The idol asked.

Kukai grinned, "I'm ready if you are, popstar."

And so it began. Utau was heartily eating her food, practically scarfing it down. Kukai was the same, but periodically he would take a glance at Utau.

As much as it embarrassed him to admit it, Kukai knew that the old man was right. He had feeling for Utau, more than that of a friend. He didn't know when it started or even how he noticed it but one day it just hit him. He liked Utau.

Whenever he was around her he felt a rush. It was a lot like the rush he felt whenever he was competing for something or just having fun. It was that thrill that excited him to no end. When he was with Utau, everything was different. He felt his heart pound when she would smile or laugh. He would get excited from even the shortest text from her. He was always determined to always see her smile and have fun with her. Everything was different with her. At first he had thought that he felt all those things because she was a new rival/friend. Kukai had never really had a true rival before. Sure, other people liked to challenge him in sports and stuff but those people never really saw Kukai. All they saw was an opponent they needed to beat. With Utau, Kukai was Kukai. He was the 'kid' who she had fun challenges with, but was also a good friend (not that she'd ever admit it).

He didn't know how else to explain it but it was different when he was Utau. He just noticed everything about her, admired her, had fun with, teased her, and over all just wanted to be with her. It was the best kind of rush he had ever felt.

"As attractive as your face is with noodles hanging out of your mouth, you might want to stop staring at me and focus on your food."

Yes, he was positive now, he couldn't possibly be more red then he was at that very moment. Even Amu would have a hard time being as red as he was. He wasn't sure what to say so he decided to utter the first words that came to mind.

"The fact that you caught me staring means you were staring right back." Kukai wanted to slap himself, maybe think before speaking really was a good idea he mentally mused.

Utau, who was slurping at down some noodles at the time, was now throwing a coughing fit. Kukai immediately sprang into action, alternating between gently patting her back and rubbing it. As soon as she stopped coughing Kukai apologized.

"Sorry, I said that without thinking," he scratched the back of his head feeling embarrassed, "I was just thinking about something and I guess I just started spacing out in your direction or something."

Utau was wiped her mouth with a napkin before glaring at him, "Well while you were having your little day dream I managed to finish my food."

"No way! I couldn't have been zoning out for that long!" Kukai protested, but as he looked at her bowl, it was empty, practically spot less.

"That's what you get for being such a kid and losing focus like that. So what's my prize?" She asked as Kukai continued to eat his ramen, mumbling something along the lines of the entire challenge being a set up.

"Uh, I'll pay for the next three ramen contests?" He asked. It was the best he could come up with, he knew she wouldn't go for it but he could still hope. Especially if she was in a good mood, good moods equal a very grateful Kukai.

Utau gave him a disbelieve look, "Just because you were distracted doesn't mean I'll go easy on you." Kukai groaned, he should've seen this coming. A winning Utau equals a very happy and conniving Utau which equals a sad Kukai. And people say he was bad at math.

"You are going to go shopping with me this weekend." Utau couldn't hold back a grin as she saw Kukai's eyes widen almost comically.

"Seriously?" he groaned, "Shopping? How am I going to be able to help you in shopping? Why not ask Amu and the rest of the girls to go with you! They'll be much better help to you than I am!"

"Am I hearing this correctly?" Utau asked, "Is Kukai Souma actually trying to weasel his way out of a bet he clearly lost?"

Kukai frowned, "You can wipe that smile off your face, I'll go. I'll go." He put his hands up in a pose of surrender.

"Good. I'll need someone to carry my shopping bags, but maybe you are right. Maybe I should have Amu, Rima and Yaya join us. Then you can carry everyone's bag, like the true gentleman you are." Utau was already laughing at Kukai's reaction. The pained look on his face was just too funny.

"Relax, I won't unleash that type of torture on you. Yet." Utau emphasized the word 'yet' before taking a long sip of her ice tea.

Kukai shook his head at her, really why did he put up with this girl. He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day alone, "It's fine, as long as you're having fun it's alright I guess."

Utau looked at smile on his face, a little suspicious "You seem surprisingly happy for a guy who had just lost and is now being forced on a shopping trip."

Kukai shrugged, "I don't know, maybe it's because I'm aiming for a bigger and better prize for the next challenge."

"Oh?" Utau asked, curiosity evident in her voice, "and what would this so called 'bigger and better' prize be exactly?"

Kukai grinned happily before doing his usual 'charm'. "You'll see soon enough popstar."

Yes, Kukai Souma loved a good challenge, and getting Utau Hoshina to fall for him was probably going the one of the hardest challenges of his life. But, as he looked the popstart talking about how he was such a kid again, he knew that the prize at the end would be more than worth it.

* * *

><p>Please Review for my first Shugo Chara fanfic! I hope you enjoyed!<p> 


	2. Love Sick is the Best Kind of Sickness

Hello! First off Happy New Year to everyone! Can't believe it's already 2012!

The best way I thought of starting the new year was by posting another one-shot! I hope you guys enjoy!

Thank you to everyone who has faved and alerted this story already! I'm so glad!

Special thanks/replies to:

**shimaxkutau**** :** Thanks for thinking it's funny! I'm glad you liked it! And Kukai just loves to say the first things that come to his head which makes Utau think he's a kid, but I bet she secretly loves it! Thanks so much for being the first to review and I hope you keep reading! (more Kutau on the way but this one-shot if rimahiko!)

**kouhaixsempai****:** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I love writing cute things, it's fun! Happy New Year to you too! Thanks for the review! Hope you keep reading!

**Paring**: Rimahiko (Rima x Nagihiko)

**Summary:** Being sick and alone is.. annoying. Rima knows this all too well, but will a certain purple haired cross-dresser make her day a little better?

Plus a little extra at the end!

* * *

><p><strong>Love Sick is the Best Kind of Sickness<strong>

"_Love is a__sickness__full of woes, All remedies refusing; A plant that with most cutting grows, Most barren with best using__"_

_~Samuel Daniel_

It was too quite. Rima hated it.

She hated the silence, it was just another reminder that she was alone right now, while the rest of the world was continuing its daily routine. The silence kept reminding her how everyone had more important matters to attend to rather than care for her. Even her own chara had abandoned her for some reason. She was in her family room, bored out of her mind with a fever.

Rima sighed, she knew that it wasn't anyone's fault. Getting sick was impossible to avoid, even for her. Although, that didn't mean she liked it.

"Stupid colds," she muttered to herself as she grabbed another tissue to relieve her clogged nose.

Silence and loneliness. That's what she had to deal with. Not even her favorite gag manga or anime could cheer her up. Pulling the cover over her head Rima wished to get better as soon as possible. As she lay there under the covers, she wondered what the other guardians were up to. Were they concerned about her absence? Did they even notice or care?

Tadasae would probably be worried for a short time before continuing with his regular duties. Yaya would throw a fit and pout but then someone would probably snap her out of it or give her some candy as distraction. Amu would be worried, of course, they were best friends after all (no matter what anyone else said). And Amu was the sort of person to care about everyone, no matter who they were. And Nagihiko…

Rima was at a complete loss for how he would react. Maybe he was actually glad that the ex-queen (ex because they were in middle school now) was absent. It wasn't like they were particularly good relationship anyway. For some reason that thought made Rima feel even worse than before.

"I need some rest, I'm over thinking useless things in my condition." She said to herself shutting her eyes and hopping a certain purple haired boy wouldn't appear in her dreams.

Warm.

Something warm was on her forehead, but it felt so nice she didn't complain. It took a while for Rima to register it, but she realized that someone had to have placed something on her forehead. Slowly opening her eyes, she expected to her mother or possibly her chara. The sight she was greeted with was definitely unexpected.

"Na- Naghiko?" She stuttered, silently berating herself for how weak and small she sounded just then.

Sure enough the long haired purple male was in her house, but the surprise didn't end there. Not only was he in _her_ house, but he was also wearing one of _her_ aprons, and using _her_ ingredients in_ her_ kitchen.

Rime looked at him suspiciously, "Am I still dreaming?"

A small smile graced Nagihiko's lips. Putting down the ingredients he had as he walked towards her, "Does that mean you dream of me often?"

Definitely not a dream. "Yes," his eyebrows rose at her confession, but she didn't stop, "I usually dream that you are back to your cross-dressing ways and in need of some desperate tips for fashion or something of the sort."

Nagihiko sighed and said dryly, "It's nice to know that that sickness has no effect on your sense of humor, Rima."

She smirked, or at least she would have if a cough fit hadn't suddenly taken over. Nagihiko was immediately at her side telling her to breathe as he gently sat her up and rubbed her back. Rima, simply too tired to argue, actually did what she was told.

"Are you okay?" Nagihiko asked once her coughing fit stopped.

Rima looked at him for a brief moment, noticing the real look of concern on his face before facing the other direction and saying, "I'm fine." She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, "Actually, I'd be a lot better if you tell, me why you're here and how you got into my house?"

Nagihiko blushed a bit, obviously embarrassed, "It's not what you think."

"So you're not a cross-dressing pervert who prays on innocent girls as they sleep?" Rima asked in an innocent tone.

This earned her a glare, "Hardly." Then as he got up and walked to the kitchen to resume cooking he said over his shoulder, "And you and Amu use the world 'pervert' too much."

Rima rolled her eyes at this, "So what are you doing here then, if you're not a pervert?"

"You're sick." He said simply, and although Rima could no longer see his face, she had a feeling that he was smiling as he said that.

"So?"

"So you're sick and whether you want to admit it or not you need someone to take care of you. As soon as school ended I came over so that you wouldn't be alone anymore." Rima then heard a faint sizzling noise indicating that he was now boiling or frying something and that he was done talking.

She refused to acknowledge the warmth she felt had when he said that he came just for her. Rima ignored it and attributed it the fever. "Wait, how did you know I was alone? My mother or father could have been here."

But they weren't. Ever since they had decided to split up those two had been talking less and less to each other, which was good because that meant no more fights, at least until today. When Rima's mother found out that RIma was sick she immediately called Rima's father. She wanted him to take care of Rima because she couldn't get out of work for some reason or another but he had the same excuse. It just turned into another shouting match on the phone, and Rima couldn't take it. She told her mother that she was fine on her own, that she would lock the doors and windows and would stay in the house the entire day by herself. Her mother was worried about her daughter's safety, but Rima was able to convince her that she would be fine. She wasn't a child anymore and she would be fine. Her mother agreed reluctantly, just as long as Rima called her every few hours.

Some small part of Rima desperately wanted her mother to change her mind. She wanted her mother to stay with her and care about her, to smile again and have a good time. She didn't want to be home alone, with nothing but gag mangas to keep her company.

"Let's just say a little clown told me."

The distinct laughing of her own chara could be heard coming from upstairs, but it was soon silenced. 'So that's where you went to this morning.' Rima thought.

"Well that _little clown_ had no right to do that. I am perfectly fine here on my own and I don't need anyone else worrying about me." Rima said defiantly.

"I know." Nagihiko said simply as he poured the soup into a bowl. He then placed it on a tray with orange juice, some crackers, flowers and one of Rima's gag mangas. Walking toward her he sat the train down next to her. "I know that you're fine on your own, but that doesn't mean you should be. "

He looked directly at her, gazing into her eyes with a serious expression, "You don't have to be suffer this loneliness, not as long as I'm around."

Rima felt it again, that warmth she felt earlier when Nagihiko had said she came just for her. She didn't know what she was feeling, she wasn't even sure if it good or bad, but something was telling her to let it in. That it was going to be okay.

"How are you feeling? You're cheeks are getting red, is you're your fever going up again?" Nagihiko asked, as he removed the wet cloth from her head, checking her forehead.

Rima brushed his hand away and cleared her throat, "It's this kind of behavior that makes people think you truly are a girl or you're gay."

"And it's those kinds of comments that make people think you're an evil little ice queen." Grabbing the bowl and spoon he set it infront of her, "Eat."

"You're not going to feed me even though I'm so little?" she asked sarcastically, blowing the soup to cool it down.

"Well, since you asked..." He trailed off leaning closer to Rima and the food. He chuckled as her eyes widened and she quickly grabbed the bowl and spoon.

He leaned back, giving her the room she obviously wanted, "Calm down, Rima. Eat slowly though or you might get burnt and then I really might need to feed you."

Nagihiko could've sworn he heard her say 'idiot' between slurps but he let it go. If she honestly hadn't wanted him there she could've easily called her mother or his and he would've been gone in an instant. Maybe Rima let him stay because she was too sick to actually kick him out, but he hoped it was actually because she wanted him there. And maybe, just maybe, they were closer than they pretended to be.

He took the bowl away once she had finished and they spent some time watching some show she had chosen. Of course they had a few arguments in between ("You watch that show?" "Yes, what's wrong with it?" "It's for toddlers." "No it isn't, only you would see it that way."), but it was better than being alone, RIma decided. The purple haired cross-dresser was not bad company, Rima had to admit.

"Thank you."

Nagihiko wondered if he had imagined it. It was said so quietly and Rima wasn't usually the type to express her gratitude especially towards him, but she had said it, hadn't she? Nagihiko wasn't sure, she hadn't even looked at him when she had said it, her attention was completely on the telvesion in front of them.

"Pardon?" He asked.

Still refusing to turn his way, Rima rolled her eyes as if to say he was a moron, "I said 'thank you'. It's a set of words used to show gratitude to someone."

"Yes I'm well aware of what it means," he ignored the snort she made, "What I don't know is why you said it."

"Because," she hesitated a moment before answering.

"Because?" he prompted.

"Because believe it or not I do appreciate what you've done." She finally tore her eyes away from the screen and looked at him, "So thank you Nagihiko, for everything."

She gave him a little smile before regaining her regular uncaring expression and turning to the around. Nagihiko smiled nonetheless, "You're welcome Rima."

After that it was like nothing had changed. They watched tv, talked/argued about random topics and continued on like that. So Nagihiko was surprised when he felt pressure on his shoulder as he watched the anime. Turning his head, he smiled softly as he saw a mess of golden hair on his shoulder. Gently, he brushed away some strands of her hair, letting his fingers feel how smooth and soft they were. Carefully he lay her head back on the soft cushions, making sure she wouldn't fall off somehow.

"Sleep well Rima." He murmured just before he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Kusukusu, Rhythm, and Temari, who were watching through a small opening, were too stunned to do or say anything.

"What just happened?" Rhythm asked the other two charas, who were now giggling.

"It's obviously the beginning of something." Temari said with a smile, which only further confused Rhythm.

"Beginning of what?" He asked.

"The beginning of Rimahiko!" Kusukusu shouted before falling into a fit of giggles.

"Rima-" Temari started

"-hiko?" Rhythm asked, raising an eyebrow at the silly chara, who just nodded as she continued to laugh.

"Man, Kusukusu, you sure are one of a kind." Rhythm said, which only caused more laughter from the clown.

"Rimahiko, hm?" Temari mumbled to herself as she watched Nagihiko give Rima one last glance as he walked out of the room. "Sounds promising."

* * *

><p><strong>Leave a review and tell me what you think! It inspires me to write!<strong>


	3. Rain, Thunder, and Punishments

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken a while to update, but midterms, school and other stuff got in the way. I meant to post this up on Valentine's Day but it never happened. This was actually supposed to be a lot shorter but somehow I kept writing and writing, but I hope you guys like it!

Also to make up for the delay I made another little omake for you guys to enjoy!

Thanks to everyone for reading but special thanks and replies to:

**Kouhaixsempai:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked Rima and Nagihiko! I was worried that I didn't get them down right! And I had a lot of fun writing the omake for that, so I hope you enjoy this one too! Sorry it's taken a while to update though!

**cyndy-kawaii-maidsama****: **Yeah it's my first Shugo chara fanfic! I' glad you like it! Kutau is my favorite couples (but I do love the others too!) I'm glad that you didn't think the character are OCC, I try my best to keep them that way! Thanks! And I'll try for a Kairi x yaya one soon!

**thexlittlexlisa**: Thanks! I hope you like this one too!

**cutevampkitten03**: Thanks! I'm glad you liked these couples! I love writing them!

**Remember to tell me what you think and leave any ideas/requests if you have any! Also what do you guys like, do you want some drabbles, Alternate Universes, future set one-shots or anything else?**

**Paring:** Kutau (kukai x Utau)

**Summary:** Utau is back home, but a certain brown haired soccer lover hasn't talked to her in a while. Will a thunderstorm and some ice-cream flavored tooth-paste clear the air?

* * *

><p><strong>Rain, Thunder, and Punishments<strong>

"When all is said and done, the weather and love are the two elements about which one can never be sure."

~ Alice Hoffman

Utau looked up at the sky, and sighed. Cloudy, grey and depressing. It fit her mood perfectly.

Kicking an imaginary pebble Utau kept on walking. Despite being in a terrible mood Utau had to admit that it was nice to be back home for a change. Even though Utau enjoyed traveling and meet new fans, she had missed this place and all the familiarity that came with it. Not that she'd ever say it out loud but she especially missed the people that were here. A year ago she would've probably said she had just missed Ikuto, but now it was different. Now she had made real friends.

Rima, Nagihiko, and Yaya, along with Amu and Tadasae had become important to her. It had taken a while, and there were some odd… circumstances, but eventually the guardians (now ex-guardians) had welcomed her into their little group. It was actually surprisingly easy being with them but that was probably thanks to a certain athletic loving brunet.

Utau suddenly felt a pang of sadness hit her as she thought of Kukai, but that soon turned to annoyance. She had actually called him yesterday when she returned but while they were in the middle of a conversation he actually cut her off. She hadn't heard from him since.

"Baka, can't even talk to his girlfriend properly." Utau muttered into her scarf.

She pictured his stupid grin, his childish jokes, his silly laugh, his everything. Was it so wrong to want to talk to him or see him for just a moment? Yes she loved that she was finally fulfilling her own dreams with her own power, but she'd be lying if she said that she didn't miss having a regular life. She missed out on things like making friends in school, spending time with her family, seeing her boyfriend and so much more. She never once regretted chasing her dream, but she wasn't just a popstar. She was Utau Hoshina, singer, friend, little sister, girl friend, but most of all, just Utau.

And being Utau meant that she sometimes allowed herself to be a little selfish, especially when she was on a break and back in her hometown. So, was it too much to ask that a certain red-haired sport lover pick up his phone and see her? She didn't think so.

Taking out her phone, she was greeted with a blank screen. She had texted him after the incident and there was still no reply. "I can't believe I'm obsessing over an idiot like him"

Slipping her phone back into her pocket she decided to let her feet decide where to go. She'd walk around until she got bored or until she felt like talking to someone about her problems recently, probably Amu she decided.

A drop suddenly hit her nose, blinking she looked around trying to find the source. Then it hit her. Literally. Rain started to pour, quickly soaking everything in sight.

"You have got to be kidding me." Utau muttered as she used her bag as an impromptu umbrella to shield her from the rain. Running as fast as she could in high-heel boots, she didn't notice the other person coming from the opposite direction until it was too late. Soon the popstar found herself on the ground and very wet.

"Oi! Why don't you watch where you're going next time, kid!" Utau growled as she picked herself up and looked around for her belongings. She was in no mood to deal with anyone at the moment, so she hadn't even bothered to look at the other person. Besides, it was probably just some brat who wasn't paying enough attention to his surroundings. She had planned to leave as soon as she had gotten all of her things, but the stranger's voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Sorry about that. I was in a rush and I really wasn't lo- Utau!" Yes there was no mistaking it now. That was definitely the voice of the one and only Kukai Souma.

Utau was too surprised to make her usual sarcastic comebacks, she could only manage to utter, "K-Kukai?"

Said boy grinned in return, and even though she was freezing cold from the rain just a second ago she was suddenly feeling considerably warm.

"It is you!" He practically yelled. Even thought it had been a few months since she last saw him in person he hadn't changed at all.

He was still the same loud mouthed, smiling idiot she knew. Utau didn't have any time to think about anything else because she began to sneeze, which caused Kukai to spring into action. He quickly grabbed both of their belongings, stuffing everything on the ground into the large plastic bag he was carrying.

"What are you doing, Kukai? That's my stuff you're putting into your bag, and I don't care how much you like my makeup I highly doubt it'll look good on you." Utau stood up and looked at him expectantly as she held her hand out for the make-up pouch.

Instead of receiving her pouch back Kukai grabbed her hand with his. "Girls wear too much make up, I could never understand why."

"Well if you did understand I would be worr- Hey! Woah!" Utau couldn't finish her sentence because she was doing her best not to trip as Kukai pulled her with him. Trying her best to stay with the energetic boy while wearing high-heeled boots (in the back of her mind she felt like this was an accident waiting to happen)

"Kukai, let go! I can't keep up." This was the last time she listened to the weather channel when 'The great Saeki Nobuko' predicted it. Sunny weather? Ha!

Kukai glanced back and noticed her having trouble keeping up, "Don't tell me that all that time you've spent traveling has made you soft, Utau."

He suppressed a laugh as she sent the famous 'Utau glare' at him. "You really have some guts to say that to me. You're still the same annoying kid, who is naïve enough to believe that he can actually beat me in a challenge." Utau shot back.

The corner of Kukai 's mouth curved up in a smile, "Big talk from someone who's already out of breath." He taunted.

A sudden and hard tug made him stop, Utau saw the worried look that crossed his features when he felt Utau's hand slip out of his grip. He turned to face her, about to say something, but she cut him off.

"Where?" She asked him, her gaze excited and passionate. He knew that look, it was the same look she had when she was determined to do something. He smiled and stepped right beside her.

"The regular ramen shop? I mean, it's close by and we could use something to warm us up after we race in the rain, right?" He asked as he got into a running position.

She nodded, looked him in the eyes and with a smile said, "Loser pays."

There charas, finally making their reappearance after observing the couple from the sidelines, came out and started the countdown.

"One!" Daichi said, winking at Kukai.

"Two!" El said before going on and on about the power of love.

"Three!" Il screamed as she kicked El out of the way.

"Go!" Kukai and Utau said at the same time, as they dashed though the street. As they laughed and chased after one another, Utau couldn't help but that maybe they day wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>"How could you not know that it was closed today!" Utau asked him angrily as she squeezed her pigtails to get the water out.<p>

Kukai shrugged and smiled at her apologetically. Once they had reached the ramen shop, they found out that it was closed for renovations. So instead of eating some hot ramen and relaxing, they were stuck waiting outside. The only positive thing about this was that the shop had a porch like area that covered them from the rain.

"Seriously, this can't have just started today, so how come you didn't know about it?" Utau asked, still trying to dry her hair a bit. She silently berated herself for having long hair, it was really difficult to manage sometimes.

" I don't know. I haven't been around here as much recently, I still love ramen though! Don't get me wrong, it's just," he stole a glance at her, "It's just not the same, ya know?"

She thought back to how she had felt this morning, how annoyed and lonely she was. "Hm, Yeah, I guess so."

"Guess I missed the good company and conversations." He sat down and rested his back against the wall, suddenly tired.

Standing in front of him, hands on her hips, Utau stared at him, "Speaking of conversations, I remember that a certain sports loving idiot hung up on his girlfriend yester day. Care to explain?"

Kukai's face turned pale in record time, Utau would've laughed (or smirked) if she wasn't still annoyed. She had meant to ask him earlier, but she got side tracked from the race. She tapped her foot impatiently, "Well?"

"Uh, you see that wasn't my fault!" He said helplessly.

"Are you implying that it's my fault, then?" She asked.

Kukai shook his head vigorously and attempted to stand back up again, " No, no! Definitely not!" Sure, Kukai might not have been the sharpest tool in the shed, but that didn't mean he was a complete idiot. He was smart enough to know that a mad Utau was a scary Utau, especially when it concerned him.

"It's because of my brothers."

Utau had almost forgotten about them. She hadn't met them yet, but Kukai had talked about them often enough. His discussions, more like rants, usually revolved around how they ordered him around too much or how it was hard being the youngest out of five brothers. From what he told her, she already knew that they were an interesting bunch, but she didn't judge.

"And what did they do?" Utau asked, honestly curious at what went on in the Souma household.

Kukai took a deep breath, "it's kind of a long story." He thought back to yesterday, shaking his head as he recalled how mean his brothers could be. A bright flash suddenly caught his attention, followed by a loud noise.

"Thanks to this thunderstorm we're caught in, I'm pretty sure we have all the time in the world now." Utau said as she moved next to him, her heart beating erratically from the sudden bolt of lightning. She hoped Kukai wouldn't notice how the thunder had affected her.

"Well," Kukai started, biting his lip as he recalled what had happened," the basic gist of it is that I had basically been goofing off the entire day an-"

"Big surprise there." Utau smirked as she saw him roll his eyes, he playfully poked her with his elbow.

"Hey, who's telling the story here? No interruptions from the audience, please." This earned him a snort, but didn't say anything else, which Kukai took as a good sign.

"Okay so where was I? Oh right! I had been goofing off the entire day, did some chores, played some video games and sports and all that kinds of stuff. I was pretty bored until you called, but then my brothers noticed me talking to you and started harassing me and stuff. I ignored them, but then Kaidou-nee came up and took my phone and hung up on you. Apparently I had left my skate board in the drive way again and I had to put it away and as punishment for leaving it there and ignoring them, they would keep my phone until they think that I have 'paid for my disrespectfulness'" He made air quotes around the last part of his sentence, earning a small smile from the blonde.

"So I'm guessing you haven't earned you're phone back yet?" Utau asked as she remembered the plastic bag he was carrying around.

"I don't know if I'm even close! I've already been running around everywhere, getting this and that for them and it still isn't enough! I as actually coming back from the convince store when I ran into you! I think that they just like messing with me. Seriously, I hadn't even heard of ice-cream flavored toothpaste until today!"

"Just be grateful you don't have a sister, instead of buying things from a convince store you'd have to go to the mall and shop with them. I can only imagine how you'd deal with that." Another loud roar of thunder was heard and Utau flinched, but forced herself to stand still when she felt Kukai shift beside her.

Kukai leaned against her, resting his head on Utau's shoulder as he let out a sigh. "I can never catch a break, can I? Maybe I shou- Wait Utau, are you okay? You're shacking, are you cold?" The concerned look on Kukai's face both comforted and annoyed Utau.

Pushing him away she mumbled, "I'm fine, you're just imagining things. It wouldn't be the first time."

She forced herself to meet his eyes and regretted it. His eyes still shone with concern and confusion, but it was now mixed with curiosity and determination. He grabbed her arm and held her gaze.

"Utau, really, what's wrong? Talk to me." Kuka watched her intently as she opened her mouth to speak, but another roar of thunder passed and she froze. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to get a grip on herself.

"Utau, are you scared of thunderstorms?" Kukai reached out to push her wet bangs out of her face, but his hand was slapped away.

Utau glared at him. Her eyes were fighting off the tears that were threatening to fall, but she still had a fierce and fiery gaze. "I am not scared of a silly thunderstorm. I'm not that weak!"

She looked at him square in the eyes and said, "I refuse to be that weak."

For a while, nothing was said between the two, the only sound that could be heard was the rain drops as they hit the ground and Utau's heavy breathing.

"Stop being so STUPID!" Kukai yelled, clearly upset.

Out of all the things Utau had expected him to say, that wasn't one of them. He was still processing things, when she felt his arms encircling her. She hadn't even realized how cold she was until his warmth hit her all at once.

"Being scared of something doesn't make you weak. Everyone get's scared iof something, because the world's a scary place sometimes." He leaned away a bit, just enough to see her face while still holding her, "But it's a lot less scary once you have someone with you."

Utau rested her head against his shoulder as her hands clenched his shirt. She wasn't if she wanted to push him away or pull him in closer.

"You can't though." She murmured silently.

"Can't what?" He asked gently.

"You can't always be with me though! Not when I'm thousands of miles away from you or from anyone I know! Maybe I'm not alone right now, but I will be in the future, and that's fine! I don't want to rely on anyone because I'm fine by myself! That's how it's always been anyway, so why should that change!"

Utau hated this. Kukai always managed to stir up her emotions, the good and the bad, and it scared her. Feeling so much, sharing so much, caring so much, it was all new to her. Yes, she loved Ikuto (now she saw him as only a brother), but it was different with Kukai because he reciprocated. He loved her back and had fun with her.

Kukai sighed, "You're still being stubborn, but I think I get it now."

He tightened his grip around her, "Listen to me for once, okay Utau? You are not alone, even if I'm hundreds, or thousands, or even millions of miles away you will never be alone. The feelings people have for you, go with you wherever you are. Having friends like that, that support you and care about you, doesn't make you weak, so it's okay to let them in. You don't have to be strong all the time, its okay to be scared."

And for once, Utau let herself be scared. She let herself cry and scream and feel, because she felt safe for once. When she was little, she never felt safe or secure after all that had happened to her. Utau remembered when she was younger, she hadn't become afraid of storms until Ikuto had vanished. When Ikuto had left, suddenly thunderstorms were unbearable. They were just so loud and terrifying, especially to a little girl who had no one to cling to anymore. It was just another reminder of how alone and pathetic she was. But now she wasn't a child who stayed curled up in her bed alone when a storm hit anymore.

She was Utau Hoshina, the girl who was crying on her boyfriend during a storm. But for some reason, that didn't bother her anymore. She didn't mind the tears that messed up her makeup, she didn't mind the lightning or thunder that was ringing in her ears, she didn't mind how cold or wet she was or how angry her manager was probably going to be when she got home. All she cared about at this moment was the childish soccer loving idiot in-front of her.

Kukai and Utau sat comfortably on the porch as they watched the weather pass by. Utau had calmed down and apologized, but Kukai said nothing. He just sat down, patted the spot next to him, and smiled. They had spent the rest of their time talking about random things and enjoying each other's company.

"I think the storm's almost over." Kukai said, as he looked at the sky thoughtfully.

Utau stretched out her legs, trying to get get some feeling back into them, "Oh really? Didn't you say that three times already? I hate to say it, but I don't think being a Weather Man is in your future."

"What a tragedy! The world will never know of my amazing weatherman powers!" Kukai said in a dramatic voice, before he broke out into laughter, which caused Utau to smile.

"In all seriousness though, we can probably get going now. My brothers are probably worried about me… but probably their stuff more, and your family and manger are probably going insane looking for their runaway popstar."

Pushing himself off the floor, he grabbed his stuff and tuned to Utau, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Utau got herself up and tugged at her clothing, trying to get some of the wrinkles and dirt off. "I can walk myself home, thanks. Besides, you should be more worried about what your brothers are going to do with your cell phone. I doubt they're going to be happy that it's taken you this long to get their stuff."

Kukai waved his hand dismissively, "It's fine. Anyway, I don't really use my phone unless I"m texting you and since your right here in the flesh, it's better to talk to you face to face. It's… better that way." Kukai said innocently.

Utau really wondered if Kukai was honest about him not having a girlfriend before, because he was become an expert on making her blush, "Geez, you are still such a kid, you know? Do you think that I can just drop everything and spend time with you? I have to keep working hard to chase my dream, I can't let down my fans," she turned her head to look at him, "or the people who care about me, right?"

Kukai grinned, "No I suppose you can't, but you should also remember to keep the promises you made with your boyfriend."

Utau looked at him strangely, "What promise? I didn't promise you anything."

Kukai took a step closer to her, until their faces were only a few inches apart, "Don't tell me that a certain popstar has forgotten about the punishment that happens when they call their boyfriend a kid three times?"

"Are you going to remind me?" she asked softly, holding his gaze before he leaned in and kissed her.

When they finally left hat porch Utau couldn't help but feel that maybe it was okay to let people into her heart. That maybe she wasn't alone anymore. That maybe she could finally be happy with someone. And as she felt a familiar hand slip into her, she thought that maybe, just maybe, thunderstorms weren't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Oh man, that was just so… soo" Diachi trailed off.

"LOVE-ly!" El shouted, smiling and giggling.

"Nauseating" Il said as she rolled her eyes at the couple.

Daichi sighed, "Embarrassing."

"Nothing is embarrassing when it's because of THE POWER OF LOVE!" El continues to sprout songs and poems about love and happiness as the two other charas ignored her.

"Those two can be so competitive sometimes and then so sickly sweet other times! We can never tell so we automatically go into sneak mode and just follow them around! It's not right!" Il said, huffing.

"Yeah well those two are really quite a pair though, I don't think anyone else could put up with either of them." Daichi said with a smile.

"It's the Power of Love, I tell you!" El said, jumping back into the conversation.

"Yeah yeah, love and what not, but do you guys think we should have told them that the shop right next to them was open? I mean we kinda just left them in the rain." Il asked.

"Um…"

"Let's agree never to tell them, yeah?" Diachi asked.

"Agreed!"

"Love!"

"El!" Diachi and Il shouted together.

"What!" the angel cried out in reply, "I'm just happy for both of them! Aren't you two happy for them?"

"Yeah, but.." Diachi started.

"No buts! They are happy and that's all that matters! Neither of you are allowed to mess that up! Shame on you for even thinking negative thoughts about those two! Shame!" El said, before turning away and following the young couple.

Diachi blinked, "el can be pretty… scary when she's angry."

Il looked at him, "You have no idea."

"The power of Love will triumph over all!" El shouted in the distance.


	4. Night Sky

Hello again everyone! Sorry again for the long absence! Hopefully, since I'm on break right now I'll be able to write more! Anyway here's something people have been waiting for AMUTO! It's taken so long because I've realized that it's hard to write them and have an original story! Anyway I hope you guys like this!

**I DO take requests now, so feel free to ask!** (just please make sure that if it romantic parings that it is: amuto, kutau, rimahiko, kairi/yaya, but if you want a friendship or brother/ sister moments go ahead and choose any characters you like!)

Thanks to all who have faved & subscribed to this story! Special thanks/replies to:

**Princess Utau****:** Sorry it's taken me a while to update! XD I'll try to be faster next time, but I'm glad you like it and think it's Kawaii!

**kouhaixsempai**** :** Haha can you imgine if Utau met Kukai's bros? Funny and scarry things would happen! Maybe I'll write about it someday! I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I hope you keep reading!

**xXHiddenMoonXx****:** Kutau is my favorite couple too if you couldn't tell XD I just love them! Sorry I made you wait a while for the next 'story'!

**cutevampkitten03**: Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it! I love writing Kutau!

**Ai-chan**: Haha I'm glad you agree with El! She is very excited about Kutau and the power of love!

**Pairing:** Amuto with hints of Kutau & (if you look carefully) Rimahiko

**Brother and sister relationship:** Utau & Ikuto (family togetherness)

**Summary:** The night sky helped Ikuto relax. Being underneath the moon and stars was something he enjoyed, that was until his sister came along to interrogate him about his relationship. **(Set in the future)**

* * *

><p><strong>Night Sky<strong>

"Mine is the night, with all her stars."

~Edward Young

"So, you're really going to do it."

Ikuto didn't bother to look up (or rather down, consider he was on the roof, while the other person was on the ground) at the new arrival, instead he chose to continue looking up at the sky. The other person wasn't really asking a question anyway, it was more like they were stating a fact.

"Well? Are you going to answer or not?"

Ikuto sighed loudly, and sat up straight to talk otherwise he wouldn't hear the end of it. Utau was on the front yard of the house, arms crossed and looking a bit annoyed if her glare was anything to go by. Even at the age to twenty-seven, she was still not a woman to be messed with.

"Aren't you a bit too old to keep climbing on roof tops? Pedestrians are going to think that you're either some deranged fool or some pervert." Utau yelled at her older brother.

"Keep your voice down, Utau. If anyone were to pass by, they would think that the blond woman screaming on the top of her lungs was the crazy one, not me. I'm just here to relax." Ikuto said, letting out a suppressed yawn. He hadn't been lying, he was tired after the long day he had.

Utau scoffed as she watched Ikuto lay back down to gaze at the stars. "If you're just going to be like this, I'm just going to come up there myself."

"Utau that's not good idea, especially for a woman of you're condi-" The loud slamming sound from the door made him wince. As he heard designer heels coming up the stairs Ikuto suddenly had an all new respect for Kukai. Kudos to him for handling his stubborn sister.

As he waited for Utau, Ikuto continued to look at the sky, breathing it all in. Everything about the night sky fascinated him. There was just something about the atmosphere, the moon, and just everything that fascinated Ikuto, but there was something especially captivating about the stars. Stars were a beautiful thing, bright, shining, dazzling, and simply amazing.

"Kind of like Amu." He said softly, while allowing a small smile to grace his face. Unconsciously he reached for his pocket to find the tiny box, something he had been doing the entire day. Although he immediately put his hands back to his side the moment Utau sat next to him.

"You shouldn't be up here." Ikuto said in a bored tone, knowing that Utau wouldn't listen no matter what he said.

Utau raised a delicate brow at him, "And you should?"

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, but I'm not the one who's pregnant, am I?" Ikuto gestured to her large stomach with an amused gleam in his eye. If anyone had told him years ago that Utau and Kukai would be the first couple in their 'group of friends' to get married, Ikuto would have rewarded that person with an amused glance and chuckle (because Amu was probably the only one to get him to truly laugh, although there were rare exceptions).

"I'm not sure dear brother, is there possibly something you're not telling me?" Utau said in her sarcastic way. Pregnancy didn't mean she lost her edge, no far from it. If anything she was probably more snarky, but also more compassionate. Hormones were a crazy thing.

Ikuto snorted at her, not bothering to say anything else. That was how they worked after all. Ever since Utau had gotten over her brother complex and started going out with Kukai, Her and Ikuto had reverted into their version of a good sibling relationship, which consisted of banter, sarcastic remarks, smirks, random conversations and so on.

They sat there in silence for a while, simply living in the moment as the wind hit their faces. Ikuto then appraised his sister, wonder if she was truly angry with him or if it was just the hormones taking over, "How did you find out?"

She didn't even bother to look at him, "How did I find out about what exactly? That you'd be here on this roof? Or that you had pizza with anchovies for lunch? And yes, before you ask I now have a hyper sense of smell right now, joys of pregnancy and what not. But wait, I think I finally have it. You're asking me how I know that you're going to propose to Amu tonight, right?"

Ikuto rubbed his temple, already feeling a headache coming on. "Yes Utau, I'm going to ask her to marry me."

Finally she turned to him with a fierce gaze, "This is serious Ikuto, marriage is serious. It's something… special and unique. It's entirely different from just dating someone, things change, some for better and some for worse. It's something you stick with, not something you can just run away from when you feel like it."

Ikuto met her gaze with the same seriousness and a bit of anger, "I will not run away from her, Utau. Never."

Utau's eyes softened, she reached out to Ikuto and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, "I didn't mean it like that Ikuto, really. It's just that," She paused trying to put her thoughts into actual words, "it's just that marriage involves two people, together. I'm not trying to make I sound horrible or anything like that, but it means losing your freedom in a way. And I know that you love Amu, I know that you do, but I also know you love your freedom too. It's all you've ever wanted since you were a child, it's why Yoru was born, it's why both you and I followed Easter for such a long time. It was all for your freedom."

Utau stopped for a moment to wipe tears that had started forming, "And that's fine Ikuto, really it is, but you can't suddenly decide to leave once you're married. It would destroy Amu if you did, and you are my brother Ikuto but Amu is my best friend and I won't let you hurt her."

Ikuto scooted closer to Utau and gently rubbed her back to calm her down, "You really have become one of those scary hormonal mothers, haven't you?" Ikuto said with a chuckle.

Despite having a few tears on her face, Utau still managed to glare at him, "Did you hear anything I've just said?"

Ikuto exhaled loudly, "Yes I did, you just need to calm down before I explain why you're crazy."

She jabbed him in the stomach, but otherwise she remained quiet, waiting for his response. Ikuto shook his head, wondering how he had gotten such a stubborn sister.

"I can have both, you know. I don't necessarily have to give up one for the other."Utau looked about ready to protest so he shook his head again, signaling her to stop.

"Here's why, when I's with Amu I _am_ free. When I'm wither her I can be myself, I can be lazy, perverted, sarcastic, jealous, or whatever. She accepts all sides of me no matter what, and at the end of the day we have each other. I love her, but what's even more amazing is that she loves me back. She loves me for who I am and that's why you don't need to worry, Utau. I'm going to ask her to marry me because being married to her is all I've ever wanted. I can have both because when I'm with her I'm free and happy."

He looked long and hard at his sister, "I think you understand because what I feel is probably similar to what you feel for that blubbering soccer idiot you're with. You wouldn't be with him if he wanted to change you."

Utau looked thoughtful for a moment, before nodding, "You're right. There's just something about Kukai that makes me feel… happy. Kind of like you and Amu I guess."

"Good," Ikuto then stretched out and let out a yawn, "Speaking of your husband, where is he? I'm surprised he hasn't sent out a search party for you yet, hasn't it already been like thirty minutes since you've been here?"

Utau rolled her eyes as she pushed a loose strand of her hair out of her face, "He's not that bad, besides I've only been here for about-"

Utau whipped out her phone and groaned almost immediately. Ikuto looked over he shoulder and smirked. The screen said 'five new voice mails' and '12 new text messages' all from one Kukai Souma. Utau quickly went to work, sending a quick text message to her obviously distraught and doting husband.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ikuto couldn't help but tease her. She growled at him, and he mockingly put his hands up in surrender.

"I have to go, who knows what's going on in that idiot's head." Utau murmured as she tried to awkwardly get up, but it was proving to be very difficult given her condition. Ikuto watched, highly amused as Utau struggled to get up before he finally got up to help her.

"Thanks: She said once she finally got her balance. She dusted of her jacket, making sure there wasn't a speck of dirt on it. Utau then looked at Ikuto straight at Ikuto.

"I won't forgive you if you hurt her." She said with all seriousness.

Ikuto nodded, 'I wouldn't forgive myself."

Utau understood, and she gave Ikuto a quick hug before descending down the stairs. As she stood out in the yard she glanced back at her brother's reclining figure and shouted,

"Good luck, onii-chan!"

And with that, she left feeling lighter in a way. Her brother and her best friend were going to be happy, and that's more than she could have ever asked for. She looked down at her engorged stomach and gently whispered, "Now let's get back home to your papa, shall we? Mama wants to see the person who makes her feel happy too."

* * *

><p>Ikuto smiled as he watched his sister's retreating figure walk down the street. It was good that they were both happy for once, that they both had people to love. It wasn't perfect, but that was what made it special.<p>

He then took out his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"_Hello? Ikuto?_" A tired voice asked.

"You knew it was me before I had even said anything, I'm touched." He said as he toyed with a small black box in his hand.

There was a slight pause, which he knew meant that she was rolling her eyes at him, _"I have caller I.D. you know."_

"So you couldn't tell? I'm disappointed, what will you do to make it up to me?" He asked, imagining what she was doing now. She was probably trying to stop the baby from crying because Nagihiko and Rima were having their date night.

A wailing sound was heard from the other end followed by incessant 'shushing' noises and pleas to stop, _"So why are you calling?" _Amu asked distractedly.

"I just wanted to hear your voice."

Ikuto heard her squeak, "Blushing already, Amu?"

"_N-no! I'm just… flustered a bit!"_

"From me?" He asked as he opened the black box to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. Simple, yet elegant with a diamond cut.

"_Not just you,"_ she said pointedly, _"also from running around taking care of the baby of course! But I'm not complaining, he's just so cute! But really Ikuto, you say such embarrassing thing sometimes."_

"Doesn't mean they're not true." He said as the right side of his lip quirking upwards, "SO what are you doing now?"

"_Looking up at the sky,"_ she said wistfully, _"You know, whenever I think about the moon I always end up thinking about you?"_

"Really?" He looked up at the luminescent moon in the sky.

"_Yeah, I'm not even sure why. There's just something about it, so mysterious but calming, it just remind me of you."_

Silence on both ends of the phone, "_Sorry was that weird? I don't know what I was thi-"_

"No, it's actually kind of funny. I was thinking that you were a lot like the stars. So I guess together we make the up the night sky."

Amu giggled, "_Yeah, I guess we do. Without each other, we just wouldn't be as … complete, would we?"_

"No I don't think so," He looked at the ring, which reminded him even more of the stars and Amu herself, "Amu, when you're done babysitting meet me at the old amusement park, okay?"

More crying from the other line, _"Alright, but I'm pretty sure it's closed right now so we really won't be able to do anything."_

Ikuto smirked, "That never stopped us before, besides" his eyes lingered on the ring, "there's something I need to ask you."

She laughed a little before stopping to calm the baby down. "_Okay, I'll meet you there! I have to go now though because the baby is getting fussy! I'll see you, love you!"_

"I love you too." He whispered and with that he shut his phone.

He stood up and stretched, trying to awaken his muscles. He then began to walk down the stairs and out into the street to get to the amusement park.

He truly did believe he could everything, after all his everything was Amu. Pure and simple, just like the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Utau slowly opened the door to her house, trying her best to keep quiet and she thought she had succeeded until,

"Utau! Where have you been? I've been so worried about you and the baby!" Kukai said, as he appeared instantly in front of her. He grabbed her face, inspecting it before doing the same to her stomach.

Utau huffed and pushed him off of her, "You don't need to be so over dramatic, Kukai. I was only gone for a half an hour, I doubt I would've gone into labor and had the baby during that time."

Kukai gave her an bewildered look, "Utau you're nine months pregnant! You're due any day now! How could you just go off and disappear like that when you know we've been preparing for this for like ever! I mean really, I was so worried about you! Sure, you're not singing or acting right now because you took some time off for our kid but that doesn't mean people forget about the famous idol, Utau Hoshina! Do you know-

"Utau Hoshina-SOUMA," Utau interjected into his tirade.

Kukai paused, and smiled a bit, and wrapped his arms (as far as they could go at least) around her, "Right, the famous idol, Utau Hoshina-Souma."

Utau nodded and smiled at him.

"But that still doesn't exp-" Kukai was silenced by his wife's lips on his. Not one to object, he closed his eyes and kissed her back. After they broke apart they just stayed like that, holding each other.

"But sti-" He started, but was silenced yet again, this time by the fierce glare from his wife.

" Kukai are you just going to keep talking or are you going to shut up and kiss me again?"

Kukai smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Who was he to deny his pregnant wife of what she wanted?

* * *

><p>I take requests now so feel free and ask for anything! Leave a review if you feel like motivating me!<p> 


End file.
